Arendelles Crimson Moon
by Nixie Kida
Summary: Elsa, the 4 year old princess of Arendelle, enjoys her peaceful solitude. Peaceful evenings sketching and listening to harp music. One night a mysterious shadow appears in Elsa's room. After that night, nothing is ever the same; for Elsa or for Arendelle. A terrifying mystery shrouds the kingdom in fear as Elsa grows older and more unpredictable. **COMPLETE**
1. Origin

1-Origin

Her parents knew she was different from the day she was born. Black hair, red streaks, dark red eyes and crimson lips. She looked nothing like any of the members of the family on either side. It was totally bizarre. The king and queen didn't know what caused their daughters strange appearance. All they did know was she theirs and she was beautiful either way. As little Elsa grew older, they noticed some strange habits. As a toddler she never wanted to play with other kids. She should just stay in her room and draw in her sketchbook or listen to harp music. So when the queen became pregnant again, they didn't know how Elsa would react. To avoid any kind of trouble, they spoiled the little girl throughout the day. But Elsa wasn't fooled. "Why are you guys acting weird?" She asked, her red eyes staring at them from across the table.

"Uh, you're going to be a big sister," said the king.

"What? I wasn't enough for you? I see how it is." Elsa got up and left the table. They wanted another child? What was wrong with her? Well, if they wanted another kid, they could have it. She wouldn't care.

The king and queen frowned, not expecting that bad of a reaction. Her mother went to her daughters door. "Elsa? I know you're in there."

"Go away Mom! You obviously want another kid since you aren't happy with me."

"What makes you think that?" Her mother asked, shocked. Something crashed against the door, making her step back.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Elsa shouted. She frowned and sat on her bed. "There's nothing wrong with me, so why do they want another kid? Ugh! Adults are so stupid!" The small 4 year old girl curled up in her bed and went to sleep. She was woken by a strange figure floating by her bed.

"Who are you? Get out!" The terrified toddler frowned.

"Cursed," the shadowy mist figure hissed, pointing at her.

"C-cursed? No! You're cursed!" She hid under her blanket, only to feel the warmth replaced by an icy heat. She shrieked, even more scared. Her parents rushed in, her dad holding a sword and asking what was wrong. "Don't you see it?!" Elsa pointed to where the shadowy figure was.

Her mother blinked. "See what?"

Elsa peeked out form under the blanket, her ed eyes scanning the room inch by inch. "But..it was at the foot of my bed" Now the girl was confused and scared.

"There's nothing here Elsa. Just us."

Elsa frowned, her crimson lips pressed into a thin line. "Not cool."

"come sleep with us tonight, Elsa. You probably had a bad dream." Her mother insisted, taking her daughters hand and going back to their room. Elsa didn't fall asleep for a few hours, too freaked out to do anything except watch the shadows. She finally gave in around 1 am, holding her mothers hand tightly. She woke up, her mother sitting beside her. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright, I guess. Still kinda freaked about last night. I swear it was real!" Elsa frowned. Her mother kissed her head and walked out to do her queenly duties for the day. "It was real." Elsa repeated to herself. They didn't believe her. Great. First they have another kid and now they don't believe her about something that terrified her. They were showing her what kind of parents they were.

* * *

_**Hey guys! This is only the first chapter amongst many more to come in my Dark!Elsa fanfic! I hope you stick around for the following chapters. :)**_


	2. Discovery

2-Discovery

Fast forward to a year later. Elsa is now 5 dealing with an annoying one year old baby sister. She hand't forgotten the incident with the mysterious black mist, although her parents have. Elsa was trying to work on a new sketch of a cat sitting on top of a harp but little Anna kept taking her pencils and pens. Elsa sighed heavily and took the utensils from her baby sister before she could chew on them. "Stop it Anna! God you're annoying. Why did they even want to have you?" Elsa struggled but managed to get Anna into the crib. As she expected, the messy baby started crying. Elsa just rolled her eyes, grabbed her art stuff and left the room. She decided it would be better to draw in the garden, where there was fresh air and an actual cat to use for her drawing. She laid on the grass, her purple dress getting dirty. But she didn't care. Purple was never her favorite color anyway. And the slightly poofy gown was annoying. So she didn't care. Her mother came out a few minutes later, asking why she had left Anna alone in the room to cry. "I don't like her Mom. She's so annoying! She slobbered all over my stuff and wouldn't leave me alone."

"That doesn't matter Elsa. She's a baby and can't be left alone. Anna could hurt herself," her mother frowned.

Elsa just rolled her eyes and went back to her art. Why should she care if her unwanted baby sister got hurt? She never wanted it and her parents certainly didn't ask her if she wanted it. They just threw the little slobbery girl at her and expected her to accept and love her. What a joke. Now that Anna was born, her parents spent all their time with that little fleshy bundle of drool and poop, pretty much ignoring Elsa if only to scold her or make her do something for them. "I'm not one of their servants," Elsa frowned. "We have plenty of those already. Just call them and make them do your bidding. I have better things to do than run around while you guys ogle that fleshy poo bundle." She scribbled over her art, irritated. "Stupid baby sister. I never wanted it. Why did they want it? Wasn't I enough for them?" She frowned more, her head hanging low. She sighed as she walked back into the castle, hearing that little annoying baby squeal and giggle. She peeked in the room, seeing Anna crawling over her parents with giggles. "It's so loud, make it stop!" Elsa waved her hands as she passed by her parents room, hearing her mother scream about Anna mysteriously flying across the room. Elsa stopped and turned around, peeking in the room. Anna was now on the opposite side of the room, crying. Elsa blinked. "What?" Her parents rushed by, taking Anna to a doctor. Elsa stood there, dumbfounded. Anna had moved suddenly after Elsa said make it stop with a wave of her hands. Was it possible that she had done it? Elsa stared at her hands, hearing the shadowy mist figures voice repeating the word "cursed" in her mind over and over again. "Cursed...What does that mean?" She muttered. Elsa walked to the library, looking for a big book that was full of words and what they meant. What was it called again? Oh yeah, a dictionary. She searched the shelfs, muttering about "no not this one" and "not that one either." Finally she found it, struggling to get it from a shelf two above her head. She fell back in a little "oof!" and loose papers flying from the old book. "Ugh, stupid old book. Why do you have to be so heavy?" She smacked it for hurting her, only making dust fly from its cover. She coughed on it, sneezing when some went into her nose. "Nih, nih, nichoo!" Elsa sneezed, a strand of red hair falling from the long streak of red on the left side of her hair. "Stupid old books! All dirty and making me sneeze!" She made a face at the book. "Okay so…" Elsa opened the book. "Wait…how do you spell cursed?" She blinked and sounded it out. "Cu-ersed." Ok now look for the word to match the sound." She flipped through the pages, but got nothing. "Did I say it wrong? Cu-rsed maybe?" She tried that and flipped through the book again. "Oh here it is! Curse (kers). Noun. 1. A solemn utterance intended to invoke a supernatural power to inflict harm or punishment on someone or something. Example: She'd put a curse on him. Origin, old english, of unknown origin." Ok, that left Elsa with more questions than answers. She wrote down the big words and looked them up to understand the definition she had just read. When she was done she stepped back. "So...I have powers now?" She let it sink in. "COOL!" Elsa clapped excitedly. "This should make me better than that drooling poop sack!" She went to find her parents, running into her mom. "MOM MOM MOM! Remember when I got scared of that shadowy thing in my room that one night? Well that thing pointed at me and said I was cursed. I looked up the word and it means to be given supernatural powers and stuff. And just then, when I walked by your room I heard the baby giggle and said make it stop and waved my hand. Then I heard you scream about Anna flying across the room when I did that and I think I did it!"

Her mother blinked, took a deep breath and smiled sympathetically. "That night was all just a bad dream, Elsa. It never happened." She patted her eldest daughters head.

"But, but Mom! I swear it was real! I felt icy heat that night and everything! It was totally scary!"

"No sweetie. It was all just a dream. I know it seemed real but that's because some dreams can be that scary or nice. I promise you, darling, it was all just a bad dream." She kissed Elsas head and walked away.

"Ugh!" Elsa threw her small hands up in the air. "This is so frustrating! Nobody believes me! Why do I even bother with them?" She stormed into her room, irritated and slightly mad. "I know I have powers! Why are adults so stupid! Ugh!" She threw the bedding all over her room. "Whatever. If they don't believe me that's fine. It just means I can get in trouble and blame it on what they think is just a dream. Or maybe I'll wait until I get older and I can blame it on Anna. Yeah, I think I'll do that." She went into her room and started sketching again. The next few years were a real pain, having to share her room with a noisy and stinky and messy little runt for who knows how long. Even though her parents didn't believe her, Elsa spent those years trying to master her powers. She would look at a bird and point her hand at it, focusing on making it move. She went from birds to mice, from mice to cats, from cats to dogs. By the time Anna was 5 and Elsa herself was 8, she had mastered her strange power in secret. Elsa and Anna never really grew close. One morning, Elsa woke early. No one else awake, she went out into the garden and started sketching. For a reason strange to her, Elsa looked to the fountain and decided to draw it. Her art skills had really improved over the last few years; something she was proud of. She adored art and paintings, and had convinced her parents to get a harp tutor so she could learn to play. She loved her harp and her art. They were the only things that kept her grounded and calm when things got too hectic in the castle.

Anna woke up and bounced out of bed. "ELSA ELSA ELSAAAAAA!" She ran around, shouting for her older sister. Her mother said she had gone out to the garden. Anna, seeing the opportunity, went into her sisters music room. There, before her, stood the beautiful golden harp with black strings. Anna had always wanted to try playing it. She squirmed until she finally managed to sit on it. "Wow!" The ginger haired girl was captivated. It was so shiny and big! She'd never gotten so close to it before. She reached out her small clumsy hands and began plucking strings. It sounded weird when she did it. How did Elsa make it sound pretty? Anna kept trying to make it sound pretty but she only ended up breaking a couple strings. Uh oh. Elsa would be soooooo mad. She rushed down from the pedestal like seat and accidentally knocked the harp over. Anna tried to stop it when she saw that it would knock over a small oil painting Elsa had done. But she was too small and weak to stop it. The harp fell over, tearing the painting in a few places where the harps upward points were. "Oh no no no no no." Anna bit her lip, playing with a strand of hair on forehead. Anna slowly backed up and left the room, closing the door as she ran outside to the garden. "Uh hey Elsa, what're you doing?"

Elsa sighed, irritated. "I'm drawing what does it look like?"

"Can I see? Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Still no."

"Oh come on! I love your art! Let me see!" Anna grabbed the sketchbook.

"I said no Anna! respect my privacy!" Elsa tugged to get it back, the two going back and forth. anna slipped on her dress and fell backward, yanking the book out of Elsas hands. Sadly the clumsy 5 year old couldn't hold onto anything when she was falling so the sketchbook went flying. Elsa jumped over Anna tried to catch it but it was just out of her reach. With a sploosh it landed in the fountain. The ink form her pens started to darken the water. Elsa bowed her head, eyes closed angrily.

"E-Elsa? Are you ok?"

Without a word, Elsa stormed inside, her head down, fists clenched, teeth gritted. She had so many great drawings in that now ruined sketchbook. She needed her harp to calm her down. Anna followed, trying to talk to her but she just ignore the annoying little redhead. "Go away Anna! Leave me alone!" But Anna kept pestering her as she went to her music room. Their bickering made their parents leave the den and see what was happening. The parents saw their daughters arguing again, over what this time they couldn't make out in the jumbled yells. "Just go away!" Elsa shoved Anna away from her as she opened the door to her harp room. She turned her red eyes inside the room and gasped, stepping back. Her beloved harp was knocked over, strings broken, against one of the paintings she had done. The painting was ton from the impact of the harp.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered as she got up. "I'm, I'm sorry…I just..I wanted to…"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Acting purely on emotion, Elsa pointed her hand at Anna, throwing the young girl against the wall opposite herself. "YOU DID THIS! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR ANYTHING I LOVE!" Elsa screamed, angrily narrowing her eyes. At this point the girls parents rush forward, trying to stop what's going on. Enraged 8 year old Elsa sees them and points her other hand at them. "NO! YOU'RE AS MUCH TO BLAME! FORCING THISCLUMSY LITTLE BITCH ONTO ME AND JUST EXPECTING ME TO ACCPET HER AND LOVE HER! ALL SHE'S DONE SINCE HER BIRTH IS GET ON MY BAD SIDE! AND I TOLD YOU I HAD POWERS! DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW MOTHER! FATHER!"


	3. Elsas Choice

3-Choice

Her parents stared in fright as their daughter used this mysterious and terrifying ability on them all.

Her mothers eyes widened as both her and her husband were brought to their knees. "Elsa! Please! Stop this!" Her mother pleaded.

Elsas angry eyes narrowed and shifted to her mother. "No!" She threw her mother and father into the wall, keeping Anna in place. "You never listened! You never believed me! And look where it's gotten you!" She turned her focus back on Anna. "And as for you! You're nothing but an annoying, good for nothing," with each word Anna was brought inches closer to a window, "pesky, clumsy, intrusive, worthless little hack!" Elsa flicked her wrist and Anna flew out the window. Luckily it was only the first story window so Anna wasn't hurt too badly.

Her father had seen and heard enough. "GUARDS! ARREST ELSA!" Her ordered. "Take her to the dungeon!" In a few minutes, several guards came and overpowered Elsa. "Don't let her use her hands. She's a danger to herself and to everyone." Now freed from their daughters terrifying grip, the queen rushed outside to check on Anna. Luckily when she was examined by a doctor, she only had a broken arm and a few lacerations. The king went to the dungeon where his eldest daughter was now kept. He opened the door and walked in. "Elsa, what was all that about?"

Elsa didn't bother looking at him. She kept her gaze on the window. "I've had enough."

"Enough? Of what?"

"You and mother just forcing that disrespectful, clumsy brat on me and always telling me to get along, to love her, to accept her. Well I don't. And now I probably never will." Elsa replied, her voice unusually cold and indifferent for a girl her age. "Why you expected me to automatically love that annoying little brat is beyond me."

"That's enough Elsa. This attitude has got to drop." He walked over to his daughter and sat in front of her. Her dark red eyes shifted to him, the sheer chill in them giving him chills. He pushed it aside and took hold of his daughters shoulders. "Until you learn to love your sister and never use that strange power of yours again, you are to remain here."

"Tch. At least I would be in solitude and away from that sniveling red haired fly you call my sister." Elsa replied, her eyes narrowed and glaring at her father.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I tried to tell you that a spirit cursed me. But you didn't believe me. Than you shove me off like I'm nothing for a drooling poop monkey who turns out to be the most annoying creature in existence. Did you really expect me to take that and smile through it? No. You and mother raised me to be honest with my feelings. Though it was wasted since the minute that annoying thing was born you guys only ignored me. So I choose to stay here, away from that whiny little destructive brat. She ruined my art and my harp, I will never forgive her."

The king let out a heavy sigh in the dark cell and walked to the door. "Should you change your mind, tell a guard to come get me or your mother." He left, the cell door gently clicking locked behind him.

"Tch, like I'd want to give up this peace and quiet to be annoyed by an unwanted brat. Oh how little they know their daughter." Elsa laid back on the bed, puling thee blanket out from under her and covering herself. "Maybe for once I can have a sound sleep, unlike the last 3 years." She got comfortable and let herself fall into a deep slumber. She dreamed that she was a young and charismatic adult who was widely respected. And an only child. elsa smiled in her sleep. How she wished she could go back to being an only child. Elsa enjoyed the next few days of peace and quiet, just watching birds fly by the window and gazing at the stars at night. She went to sleep on the fourth night of imprisonment, only to rudely awakened by her sisters off key voice singing into her cell.

"Elsa? Can you ever please forgive me? I didn't mean it, I swear. I only wanted to be like you. Cause you're so cool. But now you're mad at me. I know we weren't all that close, and now more so. I wish I could change the past. Can you ever please forgive me? Even if it's in a few years."

"Shut up Anna!"

Anna didn't listen. "Elsa, please…I only want you to like me. So we can do stuff together. I know that I messed up so very bad, I'm regretting it and wish I could fix it somehow. Come on Elsa. It's gotten way more lonely now that you're locked up and down here alone." Anna put her hands on the cells bars and leaned her head on it. She walked away, hearing her mother call her. Elsa was relieved she could go back to sleep.

The next morning, her mother tried reasoning with her. "Elsa, please, just drop this grudge and you can come out. You don't belong down here."

"Then why did you let father imprison me while you looked on? Apparently you must have agreed with this on some level."

"He's the king, and his word has power than mine."

Elsa just rolled her eyes. "No. Leave me alone. Don't come visit me again." Elsa turned away from her mother. She didn't need anyone.

"Elsa, dear-"

"Don't touch me!" Elsa waved her hand and her mother flew against the wall, her spine making a crack sound against the stone.  
"Gah! Elsa…St-stop!"

Elsa glared at her mother, still holding her in place. "Why?"

"G-guards!" The queen shouted. "Guards rushed in and restrained Elsa. "Make cuffs" Her mother tried to stand but couldn't. "And help me to the doctor." One of the guards walked to the queen and gently picked her up. They walked to the cell door and she made him wait. "Elsa, when you outgrow this childish bully behavior, you may come out." And with that her mother left. A few hours later, a guard came in with chains and all over hand cuffs. He forcibly took Elsas hands and shoved them inside the cold, grainy metal. "I hope you're happy. Your mother is wheelchair bound because of you." He said in a rough and judging voice.

"I don't care," was Elsas only reply. He scoffed and walked out, locking the cell door.

Elsa spent the next few years mastering her power without her hands. She saw a few mice crawling in her cell and would stare at them, forcing her will onto it. It took concentration and practice, but she finally learned to control her powers by just her will alone. When she was 16, she had finally come up with a name for her ability: bloodbending. Every now and then a guard would come with a change of clothes for her and supervise her changing, giving the young rogue princess a wanting look. She merely scowled and held him place with her powers without him suspecting anything. Anytime Anna would visit, she would ignore the annoying girl, just wishing she would go away. When she was 17, her father came down to visit her.

"Elsa, your mother and I are going to attend a dignitary conference in the next country. We will return in a month. I expect nothing but compliance from you."

"Yeah whatever, just leave already you overbearing annoyance." Elsa replied, staring out the window at the sunset. He left without another word. Elsa was left alone for the next three years. Those years were spent fine tuning her ability and seeing just what she could do. Elsa found that with a huge amount of effort, she could create blood on anything she willed. Though this took most of her energy. She was content in her cell, despite the chafing of the cuffs on her hands. On her 18th birthday, Elsa heard word of her parents voyage. The guards were talking about it. It seemed her mother had fallen overboard and her father tried to save her, only for a tidal wave to sweep them under the water and into the rip tide. Her parents died at sea. "Interesting birthday gift," Elsa muttered. She watched the funeral from the dungeon window, not really caring that Anna was out there alone. She returned to her bed and hummed, watching the sun darken the room as it set. Moments later, the guards silenced their mutters and their steps moved, fading as they got further from the cell. Elsa glanced over only to sigh agitatedly when she saw Anna.

Anna placed her hands on the cell bars, leaning her head against one. "Elsa," once again Anna was off key and annoyingly singing to her. "please, just listen to me. I need you now more than ever. They said you'd come out but you stayed in there. I can't do this alone, just let me in. We only have each other, though you don't like me. What are we gonna do? Will you ever forgive me, please?"

Elsa had heard enough. She stood and walked as far as she could to the cell door. "Anna, do you want to leave me alone? Why don't you leave me be? I don't want to see you Anna. Don't touch my cell. Why won't you go away? I didn't want a sister, but here you are. You never understood me. Do you want to leave me alone? Why can't I just be left alone?" She sang back, using the same tune she had heard Anna use.

"Oh but Elsa-"

"Just shut up." Elsa interrupted her. "Can't you ever leave me alone? All you ever do is bitch and whine. I'm getting even more fed up with you. I'm about ready to scream out a big fuck you!" Elsa glared as Anna opened her mouth. "Shut up Anna! I only want solitude in my peaceful cell. Is that too much to ask for?" She heard Anna stuttering for a response and held her cuffed hand up. "God damn it shut up Anna! You see, I so wish you weren't here. Why can't you ever take a hint? Would you just shut up? God you're annoying. Leave me the fuck alone! Just go away. So it's only us now? But I still don't care. No one understands me," Elsa sighed, irritated. "So can you just leave me alone?!" Elsa watched with a neutral expression as Anna ran off in tears. "About time," she scoffed and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around while this is coming to life! I really hope you like it! I'm doing my best to follow along the storyline of the movie while I type it, though it will divert at a certain point to focus just on Elsa, since she is the star of this fanfic. And since there were no last names given for the characters in Arendelle, I figured why not give Elsa a last name that resembled her ability? So I chose Sanguine, latin for blood. Elsa Sanguine, blood queen of Arendelle. I like it. Don't you? Well, I hope you enjoy my fic. I try to update it every day, after all being a stay at home mom means free time when the little one is asleep. So hope you enjoy this! More to come soon!_**

**_Also, here is the link to hear Dark!Elsa's "Do You Want To Leave Me Alone?"_**

**_ask-darkqueenelsa... tumblr... com(/)post/79327881183/upon-my-sister-singing-that-annoying-snowman-song_**


	4. From The Shadows

4-From The Shadows

Later that night, a guard unlocked the cell door and unlocked her hands, stepping outside the cell. "Under the king and queens will and laws of the land, you are to take the throne. Come on out." He stepped far back.

Elsa waved her hand as she strode out. The guard went flying into the wall, a crack and thud echoing dully in the narrow and dark hallway as she made her way back into the main castle. People stepped far back, looking down to avoid eye contact with her. Elsa only walked silently to her room, going to the wardrobe. "Tch, none of these even fit me anymore. Tailor!"

The woman scrambled in, her head bowed as she bowed. "Y-yes your highness?"

Your highness? How Elsa liked, no loved the sound of that. "Take my measurements and make me a new gown. On that is all black with red around the wrist and waist." She thought about its design for a few seconds. "Add blood droplets on the chest. Understood?" She nodded. "Good, now begone." Elsa waved her away and sat on the bed. "How long has it been since I had been in this very room?" She looked around, seeing all her childhood toys. "Useless petty things." Elsa picked them up, kicked the window out and toss her childhood mementos out of the window. "Begone ruined childhood. I no longer need a reminder." She stood in front of the dresser mirror, gazing at her reflection. Her dark red eyes stared back at her, cold and calculating. She sighed and turned form the mirror, tempted to break it. "If they fear me, so be it. I won't have to deal with their stupidity." Elsa decided to stay in her room, telling the servants to hire someone to fix her broken harp and then bring it to her once it was fixed. With a sigh, she sat on her bed. It seemed too long before the harp was brought to her. "Ah, very good. Set it there carefully and leave my presence at once." She glared at the young servant. It seemed some of the servants were new. Not surprising as when she was young, a few of the servants were already old enough to be a grandparents to her. She was indifferent to everyone around her. Those years she had savored in isolation made her realize that her family was eager to imprison her without even a trial. And if that was the case, she didn't need family. She only needed herself, her art and her music. That was all she had needed since Anna's birth anyway. "AnnaI thought, maybetalk?"

"What could we possibly have to talk about? I still have no desire to accept you in my life. All you've done is prove to me that you're a nuisance."

"Elsa, please! I never meant to hurt you!"

"Never meant to hurt me!" Elsa stood, angrily storming to the door. She punched the door and opened it, a wicked glare on her features. "How many times had I told you to NEVER touch my art?! And my harp!"

"Um, well, a lot. But-"

"But nothing!" She slapped Anna. "I told you well over one hundred times to NEVER touch my things. But no! You had to be the annoying, ginger haired insect in my life that you insist on being! You are so damn dense that even this won't probably won't make you realize that I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND NEVER WILL!" Elsa glared, her fists clenched.

Anna stared, dumbfounded. "I..I don't know what to say" The servant jumped when a sharp red eyed glare turned on her. "Um, your coronation will be when you are 21and of age to legally take the throne. Is this alright with you?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, already agitated with the womans prolonged presence. "Yes fine! It's not like I have a choice anyway! Now begone!" Elsa flicked her fingers, pushing the woman back. The woman blinked and scurried away, scared. "Good, fear me. It insures obedience." Elsa sat at the desk and began reading over the papers. There were trade agreements, territory exchange documents and some papers that talked about an international festival that were inviting her and her sister. "What petty matters for a person like me to read over. Perhaps Anna could be of use to me after all. Anna!" She waited a few minutes. "ANNA!"

"Y-yes Elsa" Anna slowly walked in, giving her sister space as she left the room.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for baring with me! Life has been a bit hectic lately so I have't had much time to work on this. But here's chapter 4! I hope you like my work so far and thanks again for reading/following it! You guys are awesome!_**


	5. Secrecy

5-Secrecy

Elsa woke up comfortable for the first time in 10 years. It was wonderful to be in her own room again instead of a dark cell meant for traitors. Granted it was by choice, she still would have wanted her bed in her cell. But no, she wasn't allowed that. Imagine a princess, finding somewhere to actually be left in peace, being treated like a prisoner. It was despicable. So she wanted to live in the cell to stay away from her annoying younger sibling? That wasn't means to treat a princess like a common criminal. Her blood red lips pressed into a thin frown as she thought about it. Her parents had let her be treated in such a way. It was their fault, all of it. She was relieved they were gone. Their sad approach to parenting had proven to her that she didn't need them to grow into a mature young woman. Aside from her mother when she was little and her father when she was 17, her parents had never once come to visit to see how she was doing. "Yeah, way to care about your child. They were probably busy fawning over that annoying redhead like they had been for years. How pathetic. Throwing attention at an attention seeking parasite then throwing it at me and expecting me to like it. Naive fools." Elsa scowled, closing her eyes._ 'I need no one in this life. That will never change.'_ The next few weeks were a blur of work and ignoring Anna. Elsa would go from her office to her music room, being sure to avoid Anna at all costs. The pest took any opportunity to try and initiate conversation. It was irksome and only made Elsa wished she had killed Anna with her powers when they were kids. With a sudden thought, Elsa stopped in her usual routine. "It seems no one is aware of my powers," she spoke lowly. "Perhaps the people who raised me kept such a thing a secret so as not to alarm the public?" Elsa tilted her head, just imagining how revealing such a thing would go.

~The king and queen had recovered from Elsa's lashing out and went out onto the balcony of the castle. The king would explain that their eldest daughter was cursed by a spirit of some kind and now had the ability to control others. That's when the scenario got interesting. People would panic and start to point fingers at their rulers, calling them wicked creatures from another world and rebelling. Anna and Elsa were woken to the sounds of screams within the castle walls as the citizens stormed the castle, looking for the little girl with the strange powers. Woken and frightened, a young Elsa would lash out at everyone who approached her. All the bodies fell, blood instantly extracted from their veins and splattered on the walls, floor and ceiling of Elsas room. Elsa sat in her bed, her hands outstretched toward the door. Among the corpses on the floor was that of her sister Anna, a look of pure terror and heartbreak on her face. Little Elsa smiled, being free from the annoying pest. A disconcerting quiet settled over the castle. Elsa ventured forth into the dark castle, waiting to hear something, anything. Everything was eerily silent, too silent. Elsa stopped walking in the ballroom, hearing muffled steps around her. "Who's there?!" She got no answer. Suddenly there was shooting pain in her lower back and then everything faded to black. When her dark red eyes opened again, she realized she was outside. "What? What is this?" She felt rope around her wrists and feet, wood against her back. "What!?"

"Witch!"  
"Monster!"  
"Sorceress!"  
"Demon!"

Elsa blinked as arrows screamed through the air towards her. A few of them hit her and she cried out in pain. What was going on? A flaming arrow caught her attention and she watched as it landed in the dried grass and hay beneath her feet. It quickly ignited and the flames crept their way towards her. The heat was unbearable as it engulfed first her feet, then her legs. Her nightgown caught fire, wrapping her torso in seething flames of hatred and injustice. Her hair caught fire from the tiny flame spurts that leapt from her burning clothes. Her screams overpowered those of the citizens as she was burned alive. Her fear, hate and pain fueled her powers, which reacted instinctively and lashed out at the people around her. As she burned, people died from sudden blood loss or their limbs being flown from their bodies. Her face caught aflame and she felt all her skin bubbling and popping with painful and bloody blisters. Her eyes were tearing up but the tears evaporated in the heat. Her vision soon faded as death painfully wrapped itself around her.~

The 18 year old woman shook her head from the terrifying vision of her early death. "It is best that they don't know." She frowned, unnerved that her own imagination could conjure up such a disturbing scenario. "And they shall continue to be in the dark about it. I do not wish to be overpowered and killed." She sighed lightly and rubbed her eyes. Yes, it was best that her powers were kept quiet. Luckily it wasn't hard to keep the servants quiet. But her sister was another matter. So Elsa had to think of a way to appeal to Anna to make her stay quiet about her powers. She went to her library and read through the books. "Trolls?" She raised an eyebrow while reading an old norse mythology book. "It could work." She knew where to find Anna, so it was off to the private garden. Elsa made the walk down the brightly lit hallway and to the stained glass double doors, opening them and standing just outside the door frame. Anna was beneath a tree, staring at the clear sky. "Anna? Would you like to go for a horseback ride?"

Her sisters teal eyes slowly turned to her, disbelief clear in them. "What?"

"You, me, horseback ride. A good change of pace. I know of a beautiful place we can go visit." Elsa stared, a neutral expression. "If you don't want to go, that's fine. I'll go alone." She turned and walked away, having used some psychology to trick her younger sister. It worked, as Anna ran through the doors happily babbling on about finally having a day with her sister. Elsa rolled her eyes, annoyed at her sisters presumptuous nature. But, she had expected it. Elsa took the map from the old book and went to the stables, not bothering to change her clothes. She always had ridden side saddle anyway. She got on her white horse and looked to Anna on the brown mustang. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

Elsa sighed, shaking her head. _'Naive fool,'_ she thought. "Very well. Follow me." Elsa set out, having her horse gallop at a steady pace. They rode out of the castle walls and out beyond the courtyard, heading to the forest. They rode through the thick nest of trees, beyond a clear lake. She stopped her horse just outside a patch of steam geysers and motioned for Anna to follow her.

"Elsa? Where are we?"

"You'll soon see," Elsa replied. _'Though you'll not remember it at all,'_ she shrugged almost imperceptibly, dismounting from her horse. "Trolls, come out and play." Elsa spoke as she stopped walking in a small clear field filled with moss covered rocks. Anna stared at her sister like she had gone nuts all those years in prison. But when the rocks started moving, Anna thought she was going nuts.

"Queen Elsa!" One of the rocks exclaimed before it rolled to her feet and unraveled, revealing a grey and ugly troll. That one exclamation made the rest of the rocks unravel and stare at the new queen of Arendelle. The big one in front of Elsa bowed and introduced itself. "I am Pabbie. What may we do for you, your majesty?"

"Anna, come here." Elsa ordered without taking her eyes off of Pabbie. When Anna dismounted, she walked to Elsa and stood beside her. Elsa put a hand on Annas head. "Make her forget I have powers. It is best no one knows."

"Wait, you want me to forget?" Anna blinked, looking to her older sister. "But why?"

"It's best no one knows," Elsa repeated in a strict tone. "No one," Elsa directed her cold gaze to the trolls, all of whom shivered at her words. "Now come here so that they can do their magic. That's an order." Elsa turned herself back to the trolls. "Clear her memory of anything to do with my powers. She is the only surviving family and I want such a thing wiped from her mind. And erase her mind of this encounter, possibly setting her to sleep so I can return her to the palace with no question of where she's been."

"Yes your majesty." Pabbie nodded and waved for Anna to lean down, placing his hand on Annas head. He pulled his hand back with white orb of memories. He obscured each memory of Elsas powers so that it seemed more like a dream or strange nightmare. When he placed his hand back over her head, Anna fell asleep quickly. "She will not remember your powers or this encounter, as you wished."

"Thank you." Elsa replied indifferently, throwing her younger sister over her shoulder and getting back on her horse. "Mujiki! To the stables!" She called to Annas horse. With Anna on her lap, Elsa rode back to the castle. The horses were stabled and Elsa took Anna to her room. "Not a soul shall know of my powers." Elsa whispered as she left her younger sister to sleep. Elsa went back to her office, tying her hair into a low ponytail. Her coronation was in three years. Did it have to be when she was 21? She was already an adult, what difference did three years make? It just seemed like an excuse to deny her the throne to her.

The next three years passed without incident, luckily. Elsa hated to have to deal with pointless drama and unnecessary pleasantries. The servants did as she wished without question and Anna annoyed her maybe twice in the span of those three years. It was really quite a relief. Her paperwork decreased as well, having denied or thrown out the stupid requests. The papers that were kept dealt with trade routes and territory deals. Those were worth looking into. On the night of Thursday October 12th, Elsa went to bed knowing that the next day would be her birthday-and her coronation.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Things are gonna start getting interesting. Stick with me to find out what happens next in chapter 6...Coronation Day!_** :D


	6. Coronation Day

6-Coronation Day

Elsa woke early, the sun barely rising. "Coronation day." She frowned. The day that she had waited years for had finally come. Most people in her position would be nervous. She wasn't. She knew she would have to be in a social environment. It was just a little annoying detail to gaining the throne. With a heavy sigh, Elsa went to her wardrobe and put on the coronation dress. It was a simple gown. Long black sleeves and skirt, violet top with teal designs, some red embroidery on the chest and some gold embroidery on the waist. Simple. It would do, she supposed. She had to wear it, after all. She sighed as she took the gloves and put them on as well. In the halls, she could hear Anna sining all kinds of nonsense about music, light and falling in love with a total stranger. Such a ludicrous notion. She walked to the painting of her father, speaking to her self. "Don't want them in so they won't see. Be the good girl that I am forced to be. Suppress, don't stress. Get through today. Make one wrong move and I will live in shame. But it's only for today. It's agony to wait." She walked to the doors of the den and opened them, looking to the two guards that stood beside the doorframe. "Tell the guards to open up the gates." A guard walked down the hall toward the front doors of the castle as Elsa made her way to the balcony. "Don't want them in so they won't see. Be the good girl that I am forced to be. Control. Suppress, don't stress, don't let it show." She breathed a heavy sigh, watching her idiotic sister get hit with horse and have an awkward conversation with the guy that hit her._ 'Idiot. Watch where you walk. Should I die early you would rule this land.'_ She shook her head. "People of Arendelle and visiting countries, thank you for coming out to this most joyous event." Elsa addressed the crowd of people in the courtyard. "The ceremony will begin in a few minutes. If you will kindly make your way inside, one of my servants will show you all to the cathedral." She bowed as the crowd clapped. She turned her back and walked back inside. "Peasants, every last one of them," Elsa mumbled as she walked away from the balcony doors. She walked into the throne room of the palace, examining where she would sit once the crown rested on her head. "Perhaps some redecorating then I could see myself spending time in here." She made her way to the cathedral, hearing the servants leading the guests in. Elsa waited until they were all seated and comfortable then she made her way in. _'Time to get this over with,'_ Elsa frowned as she walked into the cathedral hall, hearing the choir sing some kind of song that was only distorted due to the echoing in the large empty room. _'Is the singing really necessary? None of them are on key at all.'_ Elsa rolled her eyes as she approached the bishop. She bowed her head as the bishop turned to get the crown from the pillow.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa bowed her head so the crown could be placed on her head. He then held out the royal jewels and scepter to her, which she took in her hands.

"Sehm hon hell-drr inum hellgum. aygnum ok krundee thesum hellgah Stath, ehk the frahm furear uthear," the bishop proclaimed in old Norse. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the crowd echoed, standing and applauding her.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes, putting the jewels and scepter back on the pillow. "Now then, to the celebration," she stated with a neutral tone as she made her way to the throne room with the crown and royal adornments. "Why do I have to have a crown? People know of my status, I shouldn't need something girl and shiny to show it." She walked to the ballroom, on of the servants presenting her to the waiting crowd. He shortly presented Anna to the crowd as well, and moved her closer to Elsa._ 'Does she need to be right here beside me? It's rather annoying.'_ Elsa sighed, looking out to the partying guests. Annoyed by the awkward silence, Elsa spoke first. "Hi."

"H-hi me?" Anna looked to her in skepticism. She nodded. "Oh, um hi."

"You look…" Elsa sighed, she had to admit it. "You look beautiful."

"I do? Uh thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean not fuller but more beautiful."

Elsa enjoyed her sisters awkward attempt to be nice. "Thank you." She turned out to the crowd of mingling guests. "So this is what a party looks like?" She muttered._ 'It's annoying,'_ she crossed her arms.

"It's warm in here," Anna rubbed her arm.

"Do you smell that?" Elsa sniffed the air, Anna mirroring her. "Chocolate!" Elsa smiled a little. Her attention was quickly diverted by the words of a lanky old man who bowed, only for his toupee to fall forward. Elsa snickered and redirected his dance offer to her sister, who couldn't escape and was dragged away. She waved her off with an almost unnoticeable smirk. _'Better her than me.'_ Elsa watched as the man literally danced circles around Anna, flailing around as if he was possessed. She suppressed a laugh when Anna was stomped on, trying to make it seem like she was nice. Anna limped back, picking up a strap from her dress. "Well, he was quite…agile."

"Especially for a guy his age. Ow!" Anna rubbed her foot. " But I'm fine. I wish it could be like this all the time," Anna sighed, smiling at Elsa.

"That's nice. But it won't be."

"Why not?" Anna reached out and touched her sisters arm. "I mean there's no reason-"

"It just won't be!" Elsa responded, retracting from the younger girls touch. She raised a dark eyebrow, watching as Anna excused herself and was nearly knocked over. She was caught by the same dude that hit her with his horse. Elsa sighed and went to what was important: talking to dignitaries and ambassadors from the visiting countries. She couldn't be bothered to dance or make small talk. She was concerned with affairs of the land. She was talking with the ambassador of France when her sister called her.

"Elsa! Oh uh I mean, Queen Elsa," Anna bowed. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna declared. Elsa raised an eyebrow but slightly bowed her head to respect his status. "We would like," they both started, "your blessing of…our marriage!" They finished, giggling.

"What? Marriage?" Elsa frowned, her eyebrows raising then falling in disapproval as they babbled on about details of the wedding. "Slow down crazy. No one is staying here and you're not getting married."

"Wait what?"

"Let's talk in private. Now."

"No. you can talk to me in front of Hans."

"Fine. You're too naive about love to marry this stranger." Elsa replied coldly.

"But it's true love!"

Elsa scoffed. "You don't know a thing about love, you child."

"I know more than you! All you know is how to hate!"

Elsa shrugged. "You ask me for blessing but still I say no. I'm going to talk with the Duke of France." She started to walk away.

"Your majesty, if I could ease-" Hans started.

"No." Elsa turned to Hans. "You could not. You'd be wise to leave me alone." She walked away from them, holding her hands behind her back. "Our conversation is over. Don't approach me again."

"Elsa please!" Anna chased after her sister. "I can't stand how you treat me!"

She ignored Anna, but Anna grabbed her glove. "What have I told you about touching me?"

"No Elsa! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Silence, Anna!" Elsa kept walking away.

"No, why do you hate me so much! What did I ever do to you?! Why are you such a bitch!"

Elsa, now infuriated, sharply turned around and waved her hand. "I said SILENCE!" Anna went flying across the ballroom into the back wall. The entire crowd gasped and muttered, staring at Elsa. She heard one person shriek. Elsa simply sighed and shook her head. "Damn it." Her attention was diverted to someone in the crowd who cocked a powder gun. Where was that person? She couldn't tell until she heard the shot and felt the bullet lodge itself in her arm. "Shit!" Elsa fled the room, holding her bleeding arm. When she was in the hallway, she used her long nails to dig out the bullet and heal her wound. "I've never been so thankful for black," she whispered, glad that her dress wouldn't show she bled. She burst out of the doors, still in a fight or flight mode knowing she was outnumbered. Once outside the palace doors that opened to the public courtyard, Elsa was greeted with other people who had come for her coronation. None of whom knew what had transpired inside moments ago. She searched the crowd for a way out, frowning. She ran out, a woman with a kid asking her if she was alright. She gave a small head shake no. Elsa looked back to the crowd as she backed up toward the fountain. Her hands dipped in the water, but she thought nothing of it until she heard people scream. Elsa turned to see that she had somehow turned the water in the fountain into blood. Elsa turned to the palace, hearing the old guy with the toupee scream for someone to stop her. "SHUT UP!" She snapped, turning to him. "Stay away from me!" She waved her hand, unintentionally making him fall.

"Monster! Monster!" He cried as he sat up. Elsa glanced to the crowd, seeing fear and shock on the peoples faces. All Elsa saw were people who would try to kill her. Knowing she was outnumbered, fight or flight took the option of flight and she bolted through the crowd, hands tucked under her arms. "God damn it! Anna this is your fault, once again!" She muttered as she ran without direction, ending up running toward the ocean.

"Elsa!" That was Anna.

"No. Not this time." Elsa had reached the fjord and now searched for a way to escape. She spotted a small boat and jumped in it. Anna had reached the docks calling her again. In a desperate attempt to get away Elsa started rowing with her hands. She moved them as fast as she could, even using her powers to make her arms move faster. She reached the end of the fjord in a few minutes, Anna watching as she left. Elsa got to the shore on the opposite side of the fjord and stumbled out, running up the landscape to her escape. She didn't once look behind her to see that the water was slowly turning to blood and was rising.

* * *

**_Woo! Now that's what I call an explosive chapter! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! (God I sound like a tv program XD derp) Next chapter: 7-Elsas Requiem _**


	7. Elsas Requiem

7-Elsas Requiem

Elsa ran and ran, not looking back. She didn't want to turn and see an annoying ginger and her little crush running after her. All that mattered was getting to safety. It took her a while, but she got to the North Mountain as the sun had set. Elsa stopped to catch her breath, looking to her new home. She took a breath and smiled, humming. the hum quickly turned into a song. "The sky is dark despite all the stars so it's just how I like it. A kingdom running terrified and I love to make them scream. The wind just annoys me now with it's gentle touch. I had to let them know that I'd had enough. Don't feel the flow, don't hear their blood. Keep on living in a damn facade. Don't make them scared, act like I care." She took off the other glove. "Well fuck all that!" Without hesitation she tossed it behind her. "Make them bow on their knees. Won't give a shit anymore. Make them bow, fearing me. I'll slam them on the floor! I won't care if they run screaming. Let their blood pour out. Their screams will only soothe me to sleep. It's funny how my sister forgot that this is me," Elsa knew why Anna forgot and it amused her all the same. "And the life that I lived stifled is now a memory. It's time to show them who to fear, to force them to obey my whim." She tested her powers, using all her focus to create a bridge of blood, which froze solid in the cold night. "I don't care that they'll just hate me. Fuck them!" She took to running up her bloody bridge. "Make them bow on their knees! How I love to watch them all bleed! Make them bow, fearing me! I won't let them be free!" She stomped her foot on the white snow, a crystallized rose made of blood forming under her foot. "Here I can hear their screaming! Let their blood pour out." She waved her hands, a black and red palace of crystallized blood forming all around her. "My powers control whoever I want it to. They have no will, no choice but to do what I want them to do. And one drop of blood is my doorway to control. I love that this is me, it's who I'm meant to be!" She took the crown from her head and threw it as far as she could. Her left hand reached into her hair and tore the hair tie out, letting her black, red streaked hair fall over her shoulders. She tore her dress off, resewing it the way she wanted. She now wore a gown that draped low over her shoulders, red sleeves and black bodice and skirt. She twirled around in it and walked to the balcony of her new palace. "Make them bow o their knees. And I'll keep them all fearing me! Make them bow, make them bow! Let's see you try killing me!" She flipped off where her old home was. "Here I walk in the bloody night! Let their blood pour out!' she waved her hands, making it rain blood for a few seconds. "Their screams will only soothe me to sleep," Elsa chuckled as she walked back inside her palace, slamming the black doors behind her. "This is more like it," she grinned. "Now I just need some servants to do my bidding." Elsa strode down the dark red stairs and out of her palace, heading in to the forest. No way was she going to do things herself. She was queen after was only natural that hehe have servants. She found a few people camping out and approached them. "Good morning."

The 5 campers looked up to see Elsa. "Queen Elsa!" They all bowed.

"Arise. I came to ask for your services." She raised her eyebrows. "Would you like to work for me?"

"We would be honored. May we finish our meal?"

Elsa sighed to herself. "Of course. When you are done, head up to the North Mountain. You can't miss my palace." She turned her back to them. "Oh and if you don't show up, I'll kill you. That is all." Elsa made her way back to her palace, hearing their scared whispers. At least she knew they would show, their lives depended on it. She returned to her palace, realizing she hadn't furnished it yet. Elsa picked up the crown at the foot of the stairs and took it with her on her way out. She went to the nearest market. She found a rather eccentric one, located a couple miles form the mountain. It bordered the forest and mountain. She walked in, taking in the carved furnishings. "Very nice, I like some of these."

"Ah your majesty. Welcome to my quaint shop," the shopkeep bowed deeply. "What may I do for you?"

"I am in need of furnishings for my new home. And I will require my purchases to be brought to me, as I will not carry them myself."

"As you wish your highness." He followed her throughout the shop as she pointed out what she wanted. When she finished, she took the crown from her head and gave it to the shop keep. "This should cover the cost of the furniture and delivery." He stared at her in disbelief. "What? I don't want it and certainly don't need it."

"Uh, y-yes your majesty."

She walked out, leading the workers to her home so she could furnish the place. They arrived at her palace and she directed the placement of her purchases to where she wanted each item placed. When they finished, she thanks them for their service and sent them on their way. When they were far enough away, she put her powers to the test to try and see if she could clear their minds. She waited a few seconds after her test to see if it worked. She grinned, hearing their confused murmurs speak of what they were doing and how they had gotten there. Elsa turned and walked inside, hearing knocks a few moments later. She waved her hand, the doors opening. "Ah good, my workers are here. Now what are your skills?" She listened as they listed what they could do, assigning each. She now had a tailor, a cook, a maid and the other 2 were general help. "Now, I require a wardrobe. Tailor, take my measurements and acquire me some clothes. I am hungry as well. Chef, take one of the general hands with you to the market and get ingredients for meals. Don't breathe a word of where you are going. I want to live in peace and solitude without anyone coming in unexpectedly." Her servants nodded as they left. The tailor got to work taking her measurements and gathering information on what Elsa preferred to wear. Without another word, the tailor got to work on Elsas gowns. Elsa herself retreated to the upper level of her dark home, sitting on the bed and looking toward the doors that led to the balcony. "Finally, alone at last."

* * *

_**Thanks for sticking around guys! If you want to actually hear Dark!Elsas song "Make Them Bow", you can go here:**_

_**ask-darkqueenelsa...tumblr.. com (/)post/79738635900/make-them-bow-redux (take out spaces, parentheses and unneeded dots)**_

_**If you want to hear the first draft of "Make Them Bow," It's here:**_

_**ask-queennixiekida...tumblr... com(/)post/76427368274/make-them-bow**_

_**Hope you enjoy the story, I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully (if you do wanna hear the song) don't think I sound too bad ^^''' **_


	8. Arendelles Crimson Moon

8-Arendelles Crimson Moon

Back in Arendelle, the residents were starting to panic. The once blue ocean waters had turned a dark crimson color, slowly creeping in. Princess Anna did her best to calm them and get everyone in the castle. "Please, everyone, calm down! The castle is on high ground and the staff inside are treating this as a potential tsunami. Get inside!" Anna sighed, annoyed. Once she was sure everyone was safe in the castle, Anna went to find a servant. "Get Mujiki ready. I'm going to find Elsa." the servant nodded and left. Anna herself changed into riding gear and went to the courtyard in front of the castle, waiting by the fountain. The princess sighed as her horse was brought to her.

Prince Hans accompanied the servant. "Are you sure she'll listen? She seems pretty nasty. I don't want you getting hurt."

"She may be nasty but she's still my still my sister." Anna mounted her horse. "Prince Hans is in charge while I'm gone." And with that Anna left. As she rode about, she called out, hoping Elsa would hear. "Elsa? It's Anna. I know you don't like me. But that's ok. I won't make you like me anymore. Please, I need you to come home. The ocean is red and rising." Anna sighed and patted her horses head. "Of course none of this would have happened if she would just be nicer. She's a stinker." A sound startled the horse and it bucked her off and ran. "No no no….Oh darn it." Anna sighed and continued her search on foot. _'She had to make a rising blood ocean. She couldn't have snow powers that just made harmless little white puffs fall from the sky or maybe even tropical powers that covered the fjords in white sand and warm breezes. I need to find somewhere to get info. Maybe someone has seen her.'_ Anna sighed and walked, following her sisters trail. She could tell where Elsa had been, because there was a trail of blood drops and withered plants. Then her eyes caught sign of smoke. "People!" She quickly walked toward its location. In her haste, she tripped over a tree root, stumbling and rolling down the hill until she face planted into the river. She sat up and groaned, staring at the sky. Anna blinked, confused. "The moon…it's red….That can't be good. How is it even red?! Why is it red?!" She stood and got out of the river, shaking her skirt and brushing off the top of her dress. With a sigh she continued on, squeezing out water from her hair. She walked into the shop, getting a cherry little "Ooh hoo." She looked in the direction it came form.

"Hi there dearie. Did you come by for our big summer sale? All swimming outfits and sports gear is half price."

"Oh well that's cool. How about hiking stuff?"

"That would be in our mountain and winter department," he gestured to a far wall.

"Oh okay. So uh, you wouldn't happened to see the queen, would you?" Anna asked as she grabbed the steps. "I'm following the footprints she left and the trail came by here."

"Nope. You're the first person I've seen all day."

_'How does this guy stay in business?' _Anna sighed as she put the stuff on the counter. Right then, a tall blonde came in and stood in front of her, mumbling something. "Huh?"

"Carrots. Behind you." He repeated.

"Oh sorry." Anna moved.

"Real strange moon out tonight, don't ya think? Wonder what made it red."

"The queen," the blonde replied. "She's on the North Mountain. Her magic is causing all sorts of weird phenomena." He replies as he sets down rope and a hook.

"North mountain…That's where Elsas tracks are going…" Anna mumbled as she looked out the window, ignoring the shop keep and male argue. Suddenly, she turned back to him. "Take me with you." She got a questioning look from the blonde. I'll pay for all this."

"I can deal with this crook." He replied. The shop keep didn't like being called a crook and threw the blonde out

Anna blinked as the shop keep asked if the hiking equipment was all she wanted. She took serious consideration into it but bought the blondes stuff as well. With mustered confidence, she left the shack and went to look for him. She heard some singing and followed it to a shack for animals. The blonde was singing to his reindeer. "Nice duet." She unintentionally startled him, getting a snarky comment from him. To which Anna Asked to be taken to the mountain. When he said no, she threw a bag at him that had rope and hooks in it. "Take me up the north mountain." He looked through the bag, mentioning carrots and when to leave. Anna rolled her eyes and threw the other bag with carrots init, apologizing for hitting his face and then straightening herself. "Now. We leave now." She walked out and gave hims few minutes, relieved when he and his sled came out.

"So, what made the queen freak ?" He asked hastily. "I'm Kristoff, by the way."

"Princess Anna, Well, Elsa never really liked me so things had always been strained between us but it was worse cause at the ceremony I introduced her to my fiancee. But she wouldn't bless the marriage because I'd just met him and so I got mad and she got mad and I took her glove-

"Wait you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?

"Yes. But anyway she walked away and so I-

"You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?

"Yes," Anna rolled her eyes. "Pay attention. But see I grabbed her glove not really thinking anything of it. We started yelling and I kept going even though she said to stop and before I knew it I was flying across the room.

"How did you survive that?"

"I really have now idea," Anna replied. "Maybe I have some kinda power my-" Kristoff shoved his hand on her mouth to quiet her.

"Shoosh, I hear something." He held his lantern out behind them, seeing squints of yellow behind them. "Crap. Wolves. Go Sven!" Kristoff lit a torch to fight them off, Anna grabbed a guitar. He tried to keep her from helping but it didn't really work. They managed to evade the wolves but it ended with them jumping a huge gap between mountain peaks and losing the sled. "Well that happened…" Kristoff groaned.

* * *

**_Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry for the wait. My muse didn't exactly cooperate with me on this chapter so I apologize in advance if it sucks ^u^''' But thanks for being so patient with me on this ❤︎ I really appreciate it a lot! As aways, thanks for reading/following and I'll see you in the next chapter, when Anna confronts Elsa. See what happens in chapter 9, Blood Rain!_**


	9. Blood Rain

9-Blood Rain

It's now been two days since Elsa has left Arendelle and Anna went to look of her. Mujiki returned but without Anna. The citizens of Arendelle, now in a restless state with their queen and now princess missing, start to panic. Prince Hans, left in charge, decided it was time to make a strategy to find Elsa and bring the queen and princess back. He and the duke of France agree that they should send troops to look for Elsa. So that's what happened. They send two troops on horseback with orders to look for Princess Anna. The troops went out, following the same route that witnesses had reported seeing Elsa take. They searched for any signs of the queen, seeing the same blood drips along a withered trail of plants that Anna had seen. With a trial to follow the troops began their trek. The troops were uncertain as to what would happen to them. The queen was nasty tempered and unpredictable. They followed the trail to the North mountain and arrived around sunset. They approached a bridge of dark crimson, uneasy on whether or not to go or not. What they didn't see was that they were being watched.

Elsa was watching from her balcony as the two troops approached her territory. Without moving, Elsa froze them in their tracks. She strode out of her room, down the stairs, out the palace hall and into the night. "Good evening gentleman. Why are you on my mountain?"

"Uh we were sent by Admiral Westargard, to look for Princess Anna."

"Oh right, right. Well why didn't Admiral Westargard come himself? Since he loves her so." Elsa answered sarcastically.

"He's, uh, he's-"

"He's busy taking over my kingdom?" She raised a dark eyebrow. Both troops exchanged uncertain glances, not answering her. "Took too long to answer." She held her hands up, raising them off their feet. "He can't have my kingdom!" Elsa growled, throwing the guards into a nearby boulder. "I won't let some measly ginger come in and steal the throne from me. If he wants it, he will have to kill me first!" She narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists. The guards screamed and writhed in pain, the blood slowly being squeezed from their bodies. With a disdainful expression, Elsa released them. She turned her attention to the horses they came in on. "Stay horses. For you are mine anyway." She called a servant to take the horses to her stables behind the palace. The guards were alive still, she didn't kill them. Her eyes turned to the men. "Return to Arendelle with this message. "If Hans Westargard wants the throne, he will have to take it from my dead and bloody hands. Begone!" With a wave of her cape and a sharp 180 turn, Elsa was headed back to her palace. "Pathetic ginger. Thinks just because I leave the castle that he can steal my throne. If he wants it so bad, he can come kill me for it." Elsa went to her small weapons room. "I won't need my blood magic to deal with this." She grabbed a long sword and left the room. She sat on her black throne, a frown on her lips. She called her blacksmith to her for lessons on sword fighting. It took a few hours but Elsa got the hang of it. When she was done, she went into her room and prepared just in case Hans actually did show up. "Let the blood flow red."

Kristoff and Anna were back to following the trail of blood and withered plants when they spotted two figures crawling along the ground. They rushed to them, only to see it was two paralyzed guards. "Oh my gosh, are you two okay? What happened?"

"Q-queen Elsa…" The older troop replied. "She's, she's evil. Princess Anna, please…Please don't go there…She could kill you…"

Anna sighed. "Kristoff, take them back. I'm going to see my sister." She continued following the withered and bloody trail left by her sister without looking back. It took until sundown but she found her sisters new palace. "Whoa…" She carefully walked up the bridge and stared at the black door with the red crystal rose on it. All those years of being ignored and told to go away, her sister cruelly singing to be left alone. All those memories flashed by her eyes, making her hesitate to knock. She gulped down her hesitation. "For Arendelle," she whispered, mustering up her courage. Her hand reached out and she knocked, the doors opening. Anna jumped back, startled. "It opened…That's a first." She slowly walked in, looking around at the ornately decorated palace. There were roses, stars and moons all over the walls. It was in different shades of reds and blacks and grays. She slowly walked farther in, calling her sister. "Elsa?"

Elsa watched her sister from the shadows of the stairway, disapproving that she was there. She watched the clumsy ginger stumble about on the smooth crystalline floor. With a sigh, Elsa walked out to the top of the stairs. "Anna, why are you here?"

Anna stared at her. "Whoa, Elsa. You look different. It's good different. And this place is amazing."

"Thank you. I always knew I was capable of great things when no one held me back," Elsa replied, her tone indifferent as she stared at her sister. "It was nice of you to come but you should go back home."

"But I just got here. I'm not gonna leave until you come back with me."

"I want to be alone. Is that really so hard for you to understand?"

"I know we were never close, but you need to be back home."

"I don't need to be anywhere. Goodbye Anna." She turned and walked away toward her stairs.

"Elsa please!"

"No! I'm just trying to get away from you." She started up the stairs, seeing Anna chase after her.

"You don't have to run from me, I'm safe with you!" Anna started. "Please don't lock me out Elsa, please open the door. You don't have to run away anymore."

_'Oh god is she singing again?'_ Elsa grimaced, still walking away.

"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally see why. For the first time in forever, we can see things eye to eye. We can leave this bloody place together. You don't have to create fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I'm staying right here." Anna finished, in the doorway of Elsas balcony room.

_'Fine, singing it is.'_ Elsa turned a cold gaze to Anna as she turned around. "Anna, just go back home. Go enjoy life. Leave me alone and have fun in the light."

"Elsa-"

"I know, you're trying. But I don't care." Elsa went to her balcony and looked out over the oceanic view she had. "Just let me breathe in the bloodied night air. Just go back home cause you're not safe with me." She went back inside, flipping her hair at Anna without a glance.

"Elsa we aren't safe."

"Yeah I just said that."

"I think maybe you should know."

"Whatever you say." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Arendelle is drowning," Anna started, making Elsa yawn, "in deep blood.

Elsa crossed her arms and locked her hip. "And?"

"You kinda left an ocean of blood back in the kingdom." Anna fidgeted with her hands, glancing in the opposite doorway to see Kristoff join them silently.

"Oh how grand," Elsa laughed lightly.

"But it's okay cause you'll come save us!" Anna chirped cheerfully.

"No I won't, I don't want to." Elsa raised a black eyebrow.

"Sure you will, you're not evil. Cause for the first time in forever," Anna started. Elsa interjected with "Oh you're so naive I never cared!" Anna kept on singing, oblivious. "Fear no longer controls you."

"You've no idea of who I am." Elsa countered.

"We can save our home together," Anna kept on.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I won't reverse my curse!" It stared to rain blood around them as Elsa concentrated on not snapping.

"We can make you all better!"

Elsa growled. "No Anna you'll just make my temper worse!" The blood rain got worse as Elsas temper wore thin.

"Don't be scared," Anna continued.

Elsa turned from her. "You naive girl!"

"We'll dry the kingdom up!"

"You don't listen!" Elsa was now about to snap.

"We can ease their fear together," Anna persisted.

"Nooo," Elsa ground her teeth, her fists clenched. She started laughing musically. "Hahahahahaaaaa."

"We can make everything better and everyone will calm back down."

"I WON'T!" Elsa sharply turned, throwing her arm to the side. Anna flew across the balcony room and into the wall, falling into a puddle of blood. She crouched on her hands and knees, pale and shaky. "Leave. I tried warning you."

"Anna!" Kristoff ran, tripped and slid to a stop beside Anna. He helped her stand up, silently glaring at Elsa, who couldn't care less for his expressed disapproval of her.

"Who's this?" She raised a black eyebrow, frowning and crossing her arms once again. "Yet another just met fiancee I assume? Anna you're so pathetic. If you're gonna be the town whore, at least pick attractive men. Now leave."

Anna stared for a second, utterly heartbroken over what Elsa had just said. But she shook it off, reminding herself that she was there for Arendelle. "I'm not leaving without you Elsa."

"Yes you fucking are!" Elsa shouted, waving her hands at the body of a panther recently killed by her hunter. With her blood magic, she gave life to it. "Make them leave," was all she said as she turned and walked onto her balcony to watch the next sunrise in peace. The panther stood on its hind leg, taller then both of them combined. It roared and chased them out. Elsa watched form her balcony as they tripped and fell down the bridge steps. The panther continued chasing them, stopping once they tripped over a tree root and stumbled down the hillside they came from. Elsa sat on her throne, watching the panther return to her side. "You've done well, Scythe. Rest." The panther rested by her feet, going to sleep. "I need only me and no one." Elsa repeated as she looked to the wakizashi blade resting on its stand. "Let's dance, Hans. I'm ready." Her black hair shadowed her eyes as she looked down and rested her chin on her hands.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I know it's coming close to the end movie wise but as for this fic, I'm gonna keep it going! Wanna hear Dark!Elsa's "For The First Time In Forever Reprise?" Just go here!**_

**_ask-queennixiekida...tumblr... com(/)post/79402419880/dark-elsa-for-the-first-time-in-forever-reprise_**

**_As always, thanks for reading/following/faving. I'll see you guys in chapter 10-Crimson Tears!_**


	10. Crimson Tears Part 1

**_Ok guys, this part is short I know. But I swear the next scene is going to make up for it. Just bare with me ok? I'm working on little sleep and little food._**

**_(Hint: badass sword fight coming up)_**

* * *

10-Crimson Tears **Part 1**

Kristoff carried Anna away from Elsas palace. "You're so pale…and shaky. What did she do to you?"

"She just threw me across the room," Anna replied weakly. "Other than that, nothing…" She winced.

"Let's get you to my friends. They can help you recover." He carried her into the forest, past some steam geysers. He rambled on about how he and his reindeer Sven were alone as kids and how his friends took him in so they were more like family, they could be loud, heavy…Anna just smiled and shut him up with a simple "They sound great." He set her down and sighed, walking to an open area filled with ugly, moss covered green boulders. "Well, meet my family!" He proceeded to talk to a few of the rocks like they were people.

"Ok uh I'm just gonna go…"

"No Anna wait!" As he said that, the rocks started moving on their own. Anna jumped out of the way, watching in bewilderment as they seemed to unroll and become trolls. They started bombarding him with questions and statements, turning to her when she said she would leave.

"He's brought a girl!" One of the troll rocks exclaimed. A few of them rushed Anna and stood her beside Kristoff, while a few went to giving her a physical exam.

Anna tried to speak a few times, but she was cut off by the trolls off key, multi-harmony song about fixing her up with Kristoff. _'Is this how Elsa felt when I sang? No wonder she snapped at me…' _Anna sighed as the trolls kept ignoring her and Kristoff. They were in the middle of trying to wed the two when Anna fell to her knees, gasping for her breath and shaking, even paler than before.

An older, fatter troll with a moss cape and dozens of crystals on him rolled forward. "There is strange magic here." He took hold of Annas hands. "Anna, your life is in danger. You sister has cursed your blood. It runs thin and is slowly vanishing. If the curse is not removed, your will blood will all but be gone and you will die."

"But you can save her right?" Kristoff asked.

"No, I can't. Only an act of true love can remove a deadly curse."

"True love?" Anna blinked.

"We've got to get you back to Hans. Sven, left us out of here." Kristoff grabbed hold of Svens antler and jumped on its back. He held onto her as they rode back to Arendelle.


	11. Crimson Tears Part 2

11-Crimson Tears **Part 2**

With the troops having returned nearly killed and still no sign of Princess Anna, Hans and a few delegates from the surrounding nations had decided it was time they went to look for Elsa on their own. With the directions given to them by the troops, they set off on horseback. In a few hours time they reached Elsas palace. It was nightfall and the palace was illuminated by the glow of the moon. The black and red crystal seemed to be alive under the moonlight. Hans looked to the palace with a mixture of awe and disgust. "Remember, we are here to look for Princess Anna." He addressed his volunteer force as they got off their horses.

Elsa saw them from her fountain room and sent out her panther. "You know what to do." Her panther went out to take care of the intruders. Elsa herself sat on her throne, holding her sword. "Should you get passed my panther, you will deal with me." She watched from the throne room as a few guards were killed at her pets claws. Anger coursed through the dark queen when the ginger prince killed her beloved panther. She stood and strode up the stairs as Hans and his last three troops walked up to her palace doors and forced them open. "Follow me for your checkmate." Elsa played her words at Hans, known he was after throne and taunting him with it.

"After her!" Hans led the troops up the stairs. Two of them ran ahead to try and weaken her first.

"You are not worth my sword!" Elsa insulted the two troops. She held her hand out and lifted them from the ground, slowly choking them with their blood.

Hans rushed in with the other troops. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Her sharp red eyed glare turned on him. "What if I want to be the monster they fear!" She flung the troops at him, knocking him over. "I know what you're really after! You want my throne! I saw through your facade the minute I met you! Despicable 13th son of whore!"

Hans stared for a few seconds, stunned that this woman was able to see so clearly past his lies to her sister. "You don't deserve the throne you sit on! Troops, attack!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, pointed her free hand at the troops and curled her fingers inward, making them all bow on their knees. "Make them bow on their knees," she grinned. "You don't deserve the lineage you're disgracing with your lies!" she hurled the insult back at Hans. He scowled and rushed her. Elsa held her sword above her hand, halving her concentration between the forcefully bowing troops and her clash with the ginger prince. Sparks flew as the swords clashed, the sound of metal on metal irritating everyone in the proximity. "How dare you come into my kingdom and try to overthrow me!"

"You don't even deserve the title of queen! Anna told me how you were a prisoner of your own kingdom."

"I chose that life so I could finally be away from that annoying bitch of sister! You have no right to speak as if you know shit about me!" She raised her leg and kneed his jaw, knocking him back. Tired of halving her concentration, Elsa curled her free hand into a fist. This made the blood cells in the bowing troops bodies explode outward, killing them as their blood was expelled from their bodies. Now fully concentrated on her sword fight, Elsa took the sword in both hands and swung at Hans waist, cutting his clothing and making a slice in his left rib cage. He retaliated by using her now open right side to slice her, tearing the black velvet of her dress and slicing deep into her skin. "Curse your ginger soul into the darkest, most agonizing pits of Hell!" She spat.

"May your reign be as short lived as your temper."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I've heard better comebacks," she held up her blade to block his strike, pushing him away and kicking him in the stomach, "from the paintings on the walls!" Elsa ducked and avoided his attack, sweeping her leg underneath him and knocking him to the floor. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman. I'm as capable as you are, if not more so."

He rolled under neath her, knocking her legs out from under her. "And don't think I'm an easy opponent!" He countered, raising and swinging his sword down. Sparks flew again as their blades met.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and held her sword by its hilt with hand, her other hand holding it by its blade. "She used her powers to prevent her fingers on the blade from bleeding. Her odd way of holding the sword kept it balanced as he kept pushing down, trying to get her blade against her throat. "I refuse your blade!" She glared at him, willing his blood to obey her command and threw him against the far wall. A sickening crack echoed.

He stood, stretching his spine out, a few pops here and there. "You can't win this Elsa!" Hans ran at her, raising his blade.

"That's Queen Elsa to you, fucker!" She raised her blade diagonally, blade pointing down to her left and blocked his attack, spinning the blade up in a circle. His blade was knocked from his hands and slid across the floor a few feet. "You have no weapon. Stand down." She pointed the blade at his throat, both hands holding it.

"Never." In a bold move, he ducked under the blade and tackled her legs, knocking the queen over.

"Insolent wretch! How dare you touch me!" She spat at him, her red eyes narrowed as he pinned her and took her blade.

"Now you have no weapon! Surrender or die!"

"I'd rather spend my days with my sister than surrender to an inferior poser such as yourself, disgusting ginger!" With her hands free, she flung Hans across the room. "You may have taken my weapon, but your blood is your own enemy in this battle! Don't you see it's a pointless fight you are in!"

Hans groaned, feeling his muscles scream for him to stop the fight. "Nothing is pointless," he narrowed his green eyes at her, "your majesty," he spoke the words in a mocking tone and he threw the sword.

Elsa gasped flung him across the room. She ducked but couldn't avoid the hilt of the blade colliding with the back of her skull. It knocked her face first onto the floor of her balcony room. "You…You insolent fucking wretch!" She shrieked as she felt her head throb in pain. "You fucking disgraceful worm! Shit stain on the face of the planet!" She could barely think passed the pulsing ache in her skull.

"Throw your insults, queen. But in the end, I have won."

"You'll never win!" She hissed, stalking toward him alarmingly fast. With her last bit of strength, she backhanded him. "Show your respects!" She threw her hand down, making him drop to his knees painfully fast. Her vision faded and she soon lost her ability to stand.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Woo what a chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I'll be back later with chapter 12-Anemic (at least that's what it will be called until I think of a better name XD ) Hope to see you there! As always, hearts and hugs for reading/faving/following!_**


	12. Anemic

Chapter12-Anemic

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, her vision fuzzy and her head aching dully. "Ugh, my head. Where am I?" She slowly sat up, hearing chains rattle. "Wha?" She moved the blanket and saw that her hands were cuffed and chained to the floor. "What the hell?!" She glared at the cuffs and walked as far as she could to see out the window. There was at least 5 feet of water diluted blood on the ground. "Oh, look at that," she smirked.

The cell door opened and Hans walked in, setting lantern down on the small bench by the door. "Elsa," he crossed his arms and walked to her. "Is this space familiar to you? It should be. You spent your childhood here."

Elsa didn't dignify his presence by looking at him. "It's quite nice to be in this peaceful, relaxing room again. Though for the life of me I can't figure out why you brought me here."

"To stop the flood of blood. If you could do that and give back the land-"

"Shut up. I don't want to nor do I care to. And what makes you think that even captured, I would listen to a word that comes out of your deceitful, disgraceful mouth? I have better things to do than cater to the needs of someone trying not only to overthrow me but also kill me." She turned her dark red eyes to him. "And I won't make you look like the hero you're trying to portray yourself as. You can have fun trying to explain to everyone why I didn't bother listening to you." She sat down on the thin mattress of the cell bed. "You may leave my presence now, Hans."

"Queen Elsa, where is Princess Anna?"

Elsa scoffed, rolling her eyes and laying down on her stomach. "Like I care. If she froze to death in the cold or died from the impact of her spine hitting the wall of my palace, I wouldn't care either way. I'm better off without her."

Hans sighed and left the room. He walked to the meeting room of Arendelles castle, where the ambassadors of France, Weselton, Germany and Russia were waiting. He informed the others that Elsa refused to reverse her curse and that she didn't know or care where Princess Anna was. "I'm going back out to look for her."

"You can't go out there again," French ambassador Duvé protested.

"If anything happens to her-" Hans started.

"If anything should happen to you, you are all Arendelle has left," Weselton Duke Filié shook his head.

Just then, Anna was carried in by servants, pale and half conscious. "Hans, you, you have to kiss me," she stuttered as she was laid on the couch. The other ambassadors raised their eyebrows, following Filié as he left the room. The servants left as well to give them privacy.

"You're so pale and thin. What happened?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers."

Hans paused a moment, concealing his inner joy. "But you said she'd never hurt you."

Anna shook her head and wrapped her cloak around herself. "I was wrong. She cursed my blood and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true loves kiss," Hans muttered. He blinked, seeing Anna make a kissy face. He took her chin in his hand, went to kiss her but started laughing.

Anna blinked, confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh Anna, if only there were someone out there who loved you," he walked away from her and to the side table by the couch in the room.

"What? But you said you did…"

Hans stood by the window, looking to the kingdom that was flooding slowly, closing the curtains as he walked from the window. "As 13th in line in my own kingdom, I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere. As heir to the throne, Elsa was preferable. But no one was getting anywhere with her." He walked to the fireplace, picking up the pitcher of water on the little table nearby.

Anna, taking after her sister, rolled her eyes. "Don't blame Elsa for your weak ass game, assdouche" she returned the stab he gave her.

Hans scowled at Anna. "A game, need I remind you, that you fell for. You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that." He put out the flames in the fireplace. "At first when we got married I thought I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa. But then she doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her." Anna tried to stand to hit him but only succeeded in falling on the floor. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and save the land."

Anna propped herself up on her elbows. "You're no match for Elsa."

He took her face in his hand and looked at her with cruel emerald green eyes. "No, you're no match for Elsa. I however, am the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction."

"You won't…get away with this…" Anna replied weakly.

"Oh, I already have," Hans smirked as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"No…Help…" Anna crawled to the door and tried desperately to open it. "Help..Someone…Please…"

Hans walked out to meet the ambassadors in the other room, looking forlorn and heartbroken. "Princess Anna…is dead…"_ 'Time to milk this play for all it's worth.'_

"What?!" Filié exclaimed. "what happened?" He ushered Hans over to a chair and sat him down.

"She was killed…by Queen Elsa…" He hunched over with a hand on his knee, looking to the floor with a blank and grieving expression. "At least we got to say our marriage vows," he close chis eyes, "before she died in my arms."

Filié frowned, his eyebrows dropping into an angry position. "There can be no doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster and must be stopped."

Ambassador Duvé nodded. "Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you.

He sighed heavily, keeping up his wounded charade. "It is with a heavy heart that I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

Back in Elsas cell, She was staring through the window on the door at one of the guards. She was concentrating on moving his body without using her hands. So far, she had made him take a few steps. With an exhale, she finally broke through and gained full control of his body. She forced him to unlock the door, come in and unlock her hands. She took the hooded cape from his back and ran off, locking him inside in her place. She ran through the back way of the castle, breaking out a window and escaping into the late afternoon horizon. _'No one is going to keep me locked away like a common criminal.' _Elsa ran off back toward her palace, amazed that her powers kept her on the surface of the cursed water.

Hans ran to the cel but he was too late. Elsa had already escaped. He opened the door to the cell and discovered a guard, weak and pale, crawling toward him on the floor. Hans kicked the man and swiveled around. "Search the castle! she couldn't have gone too far!"

Back with Anna, she was huddled on the floor, using her strength to kick the door. A servant heard the kicks and opened the door, seeing Anna laying on the floor. She picked up the princess and got her to the fire. "Princess, are you okay? Wait, stupid question." She rushed to light a fire in the fireplace to warm the princess. "But Hans said you were dead…" She muttered. The servant recalled hearing Anna talk about an act of true love saving her. "What happened to the act of true love?"

"Hans…doesn't love me…" Anna weakly replied.

"Are there any other acts of true love you can think of?"

"I don't even know what love is."

"Well I do. Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours. Like how that blonde young man brought you here, even though he looked like he didn't want to let you go even though he had to leave you behind and not look back." She stood and went to open the curtains on the window. "Oh? Looks like that young man who brought you here is rushing back, really fast."

Anna blinked. "Kristoff, loves me? Help me up."

"No Princess you have to stay here where it's safe and warm."

"Help me get to him, that's an order." Anna insisted. The servant stared for a minute before she understood and carried Anna out. They reached the imposed shoreline and the servant went to look for a small boat to carry them. She returned, rowing up to Anna a few minutes later. The sun was setting and soon the servant found she couldn't row anymore, as the cursed water was suddenly solidifying. "Can't you get any farther?"

"I'm afraid not Princess. The water has turned solid and I can't get any further. You will have to continue on foot."

"Fine," Anna clambered out and began walking on foot.

Elsa walked briskly along the surface of the cursed water, never ceasing to be amazed by her powers. She was scowling, wishing there was something to make her return to solitude. She blinked and stopped, recalling the times she made it rain blood. "I can do it again by will." She held her hands above her head as she walked, focusing on manifesting blood in the air and making it rain down. Within a few minutes, there was blood rain falling upon the kingdom. Satisfied, Elsa continued her way to her kingdom. Off to the east, about 20 feet off, she spied Prince Hans searching for her. With an eye roll she kept on her way.

"Queen Elsa! you can't run from this!"

"Just watch me, you insignificant prick!" She called back. "You have no say on what I can and can't do."

"Don't you want to know what became of your sister?"

"No but I suppose you won't leave me alone until you tell me such useless things." Elsa stopped and crossed her arms.

"She returned to the castle thin and pale, her eyes glossed over. She said you cursed her blood. Your sister is dead because of you."

Elsa stared with a blank and uncaring expression, obviously unfazed by his so called news. "Ok."

"Don't you care at all?" He walked towards her.

"You're so naive. I never cared."

"How can you be so heartless?"

Elsa laughed coldly. "It's like looking into a mirror isn't it Hans?"

"You really are a vile queen." He shot an arrow into her leg, making her fall to one knee in pain.

Elsa tried to pull it out but it only snapped in half. "Call it what you may, but I never wanted a sister to begin with." Anna was a few feet away, their backs to her. She saw Kristoff in the distance and called his name weakly. Elsa just stared at Hans, unafraid and uncaring. "So what do you do now, oh prince?" She grinned, trying to stand. But the arrow had lodged in just under kneecap and made it impossible. "Shit!"

Anna heard her sister swear and turned to see Elsa bent over in pain and Hans lurking over her with a sword being drawn. Annas eyes widened. She turned to Kristoff, 30 feet away and then looked back to her sister. _'What do I do?'_

* * *

**_Talk about a cliffhanger! :3 Did I mention I'm terrific with those? What will Anna do? Let Elsa be killed to save herself or will she put aside the way her sister treated her to help her? Find out in chapter 13-What The Fuck Just Happened (which will be both humorous and dramatic)_**


	13. What The Fuck Just Happened

13-What The Fuck Just Happened

Elsa stared blankly at Hans, his sword drawn and at his waist. "Some way to be a man. Hit me while I'm down. You're crazy if you think I won't fight back." She pointed a finger and made him fall face first onto the solidified blood water.

"You may be a heartless bitch-" He groaned, standing back up to look down at her.

"Thank you, I take pride in such a compliment," Elsa grinned sarcastically up to him.

"-but you will fall." He raised his sword, smacking the hilt across her face. Elsa spat blood from her mouth and blinked, dizzy. "How does it feel to know someone will stand up against you?" He walked behind her while she was still recovering and kicked her down, holding her down with his foot. "You can't win this fight Elsa. Your sister, my wife, died by your hand and you shall die by mine. Then I will have avenged her death and can take the throne with peace of mind."

Elsa scowled. "I doubt my sister married you. She may be naive but she's not such a stupid little girl like you think she is. She does have some brains in that thick skull of hers."

"Aw how touching. Makes me want to cry, not!" He stomped on her back and kicked her rib cage, making her roll over and cough. "You will not survive this fight." Hans picked her up by her hair.

"You're wrong. You won't win this fight, you illegitimate bastard son!" Elsa kicked her high heels into his diaphragm, making him drop her and cough. "I told you," she stood up, casting off the cloak. "Don't underestimate me."

Hans groaned and stood up, picking up his blade."And I told you I'm not an easy opponent."

Elsa looked from her nails to him with a bored expression. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I wasn't paying attention. Peasants aren't worth my attention." She grinned at his scowl. "Oh look, the little ginger fucktard is insulted and getting mad. Boohoo! Why don't you run home to mommy and cry about it? Oh, that's right! They didn't even care about you, so they sent you off, never to return!" Elsa laughed, her cold eyes resting on Hans. "Your petty words are merely the wind on my skin. Do you see how unaffected I am?" She sassily flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You bitch! I'll filet you like a piece of fucking codfish!" He rushed at her, but Elsa stepped widely to the right and extended her foot, tripping him.

"Letting rage control your actions leaves blind spots and vulnerable areas open, don't you know?" She raised her hand and spun him around, throwing him down onto the hard ground. "You don't stand a chance against a blood bender. Give it up." She slowly walked toward him, her eyes half open and full of sarcasm.

"You don't stand a chance Elsa." Hans stood, only to be thrown into an anchored ship.

"How many times must I tell you! It's QUEEN Elsa to you, douche nozzle!" She yawned as she kept walking toward him.

"Your arrogance," Hans stumbled out of the damaged ships hull, "will be your downfall."

"And your idiocy shall be yours. Are we done talking or do you need another ass kicking before you understand that you can't overthrow me?"

Hans scowled again, narrowing his eyes. "How about you fight fairly? No powers, no cheating whatsoever."

"why would I ever honor a request from someone who dared take me on and insult me?"

"For your honor. Test your skills."

"You make a point. Very well." She walked over to one of the guards that watched stunned and took his sword. "Bring it sideburn boy. Tell me, were those sideburns worth the cost of your brain and soul?" She grinned as he rushed her again. "Temper temper," Elsa ducked under his blade as he ran by and grabbed his ankle. "Didn't I give you a tip by telling you that blindly rushing an opponent leaves blind spots and open areas? You're not a very good listener are you" Elsa was more amused than anything else.

"Would you hold still for one second?!" Hans barked.

Elsa only raised an eyebrow. "Let me think about that. Hmmm, uh…no."

Hans sighed and stood, holding his blade across his chest. "Strike me if you dare."

"To strike or not to strike, that is the question," Elsa proclaimed in a dramatic shakespearian voice. Those who could hear her couldn't help but laugh.

"STOP MAKING A FUCKING SHOW OF THIS!"

"Nope. Don't care. Whine like a bitch if you don't like it-Wait you are!" Elsa laughed, along with those in ear shot.

Anna herself was laughing, amused by her sisters antics. "That's Elsa." She walked slowly toward Kristoff, everyone having stopped or slowed down what they were doing to watch the confrontation between Elsa and Hans. Kristoff had even stopped to enjoy the show.

"Damn it Elsa, be serious!" Hans growled.

"Okay." She cleared her throat and held her cape over her arm, then held her arm across her mouth. "I am now serious about embarrassing you and making you as pissed off as I can. Bluh bluh!" Once again those watching and in ear shot laughed. "But if you really want me to get serious," she dropped the cape and ran at him, her blade colliding with his. "I will," her eyes were narrowed and locked in a deadly glare with his. "You'll regret ever setting foot in my kingdom." She used all her strength and pushed him back, making him stumble as she reset her stance and foot placement. "Bring it, douche nozzle."

Hans regained his balance and stepped forward, raising his blade and clashing with Elsas again. "Oh I will blood bitch." He pushed against her blade, making her step back.

"Aw, thank you!"

"That wasn't a fucking compliment!" He swung his blade, knocking hers from her hands. "Now what will you do?" He held his blade to her throat.

Elsa didn't even blink. Instead she sneezed on him. "Um, that I guess." When he wiped his eyes, he opened them to see Elsas fist coming at him. She punched him in his forehead, knocking him back. "Don't underestimate me, you stupid child. I don't need a blade to fight." She walked over to him and took off her heel. "I can make weapons out of everything I see." She smacked the heel of her shoe into his face, leaving a bright red mark. "That's gonna hurt. Take two of these," she kicked her still high heeled foot into his groin, "and call me in the morning." She turned. "Better yet, don't call me. I don't care."

The watching crowd applauded as Elsa walked away from Hans, who was kneeling over on the ground in pain. But as she walked away, she didn't see him silently get up and stalk toward her with his sword raised. Anna did. Anna bit her lip, thinking only for a second._ 'She may have treated me like crap, but she's still my sister. I have to show her I still care no matter how she treats me.' _Anna ran as fast as she could to get between Hans and Elsa. Her sister had stopped to put her shoe back on, which gave Hans a window of time to catch up. He raised his sword over her and started to bring it down. Anna sped up and dove in front of the blade, crying "NO!" as the sword struck her instead. As she fell down, she kicked Hans back, making him hit his head on a nearby rock and fall unconscious beside her.

"What the bloody hell?" Elsa turned around and saw Anna and Hans lying on the ground, Anna in a pool of blood. "What the fuck just happened?" She blinked and leaned down beside Anna. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You may treat me like shit, but you're my sister and I'll always care about you."

Elsa stared, utterly stunned. Even after everything she had said and done to Anna, Anna still loved her like a sister. "Holy shit on a popsicle….That's, that's honestly touching." Elsa put her hand on Annas wound and stopped the bleeding. "Perhaps I am a bit too cold and hateful." She helped Anna stand and sighed. Elsa closed her eyes and slowly raised her hands, lifting the blood from the water. "Blood be gone," she slowly brought her hands above her head and closed them, then flicked her fingers. All the blod that had settled over the kingdom evaporated in a shimmer of crimson red. The ocean receded and became water again, lifting any ships that were frozen in place by the cursed water. Unfortunately for Elsa, Kristoff, Hans and Anna, they weren't so lucky as to be standing under the deck of a ship. So when the water reverted to normal ocean water, they all fell into it. The sisters and Kristoff swam ashore. Anna, not really bothered by it, simply smiled to her sister. "I knew you could do it." Kristoff walked up and stood beside Anna. they all heard coughing and groaning and turned to see Hans clambering to his feet on shore. Anna and Elsa exchanged glances and walked to him.

Hans straightened his jaw and stared bewildered at Anna. "Anna? But weren't you too weak to move?"

"The only one with the weak moves around here," Anna started.

"Is you," Elsa finished, both sisters punching him in the nose and knocking him back in the water. Anna laughed and gave Elsa a tight hug. She squirmed out of it. "Eh yeah, don't touch me." Anna only shook her head with a smile. Once again the crowd cheered for their queen and now also for their princess. Elsa looked to one of her guards. "Make sure he gets the suit on the poop deck on his way home, if you know what I mean." The guard nodded. The sisters and Kristoff walked back to the courtyard in front of Arendelles castle. Elsa walked in and went upstairs to the balcony room, about to address everyone. With a sigh she whistled sharply, getting attention and silence. "Everyone, I thank you again for coming and for putting yup with the events that have transpired over the past few days. Feel free to hang around and celebrate some more if you want."

Anna came skipping in, standing next to her. "Hans was just thrown in a ship bring and his head landed in a shit bucket, that had old shit in it!" She laughed. "And Kristoff loved his sled. I think we have a thing going on! We kissed!"

Elsa smiled a little as she handed a document to her servant Kai. "Take this and tell the Duke of Weselton that trade is off forevermore." He nodded and left. She then turned to Anna. "At least the flies can keep him company on his way home. And Anna, get to know him more. You've only known him for a few days. Don't be stupid again. Give me moment and I'll meet you in the courtyard." Elsa walked out into the den as Anna left. She stared at the picture of her father. "Father, I won't let you down again." She walked out of the castle and into the courtyard. "Are you ready?" The crowd cheered. Elsa inhaled deeply and stomped her foot, creating a layer of frozen blood on the ground. "Let's skate!" The citizens stumbled about, trying to get their balance.

Anna nearly knocked Elsa over into the water fountain. "Oh my bad!" She smiled. "I like this a lot better."

"Eh, I kinda do too," Elsa shrugged. "Come on!" She slid backwards, only for Anna to fall over. "Oh come on!" She hoisted Anna onto her feet, trying to teach her how to skate on the frozen surface, only to be knocked over as Sven and Kristoff slid by. Now all 4 were off balance and sliding on their asses. The celebration was fun for everyone, though eventually visitors did have to return home and Elsa had to begin her work as queen.

~Epilogue~

Elsa was working on papers and law rewrites when she heard a knock on the office door. "Yes?"

"Elsa? It's Anna. Can I come in?"

Elsa sighed. "Yes but please try not to be too distracting. I'm behind in my paperwork."

"Okay." Anna slowly walked in, servants behind her carrying something big covered with a sheet. "So uh, I'd been working on this for a couple years, you know I learned how to do it and figured if it was really gonna mean something, I should do it myself."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, what are you going on about?"

"Okay guys, take the sheet down."

Elsa turned from her work to see her harp before her. "You, you fixed my harp?"

"Well yeah. I know how much you loved it and all." She held out hands with bandages on them. "Stringing it was hard though, kinda hurt myself."

Elsa blinked, speechless. She felt an odd feeling in her that made her lips turn up in a smile. She was really touched that Anna had not only saved her life by taking a sword strike for her but now repaired her harp by hand.

"Is it okay? I mean is it like how it was back then? Cause if not then I can redo it again and again until it's the way you want it and-" Annas eyes widened as Elsa hugged her. "Elsa?"

"Thank you," Elsa whispered. "I love it. And…"

"And?" Anna blinked cluelessly as Elsa looked at her.

"And I love you. Thank you Anna."

Anna smiled, teary eyed. "You're welcome Elsa!" She attached herself to her sister and smiled, happy to finally have the sister she always wanted.

* * *

**_As much as it pains me, this fanfiction has finally come to an end. What better way to end it than with humor, drama and a heartwarming moment? I thank you all so much for coming along on this journey with me. But don't worry, this isn't the last of Dark!Elsa! I have so many more ideas for her so watch for my next Dark!Elsa fics! Hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic! I sure as hell enjoyed typing it. Hugs and hearts! _**

**_~Elsa Sagnuine~_**

**_P.S. If you want me to do a sequel, just leave a review telling me so and I'll take a spin at it! Right now I'm working on bloopers for this :)_**


	14. Blooper Reel One

Bloopers

1-Pregnancy Reveal

Elsa stared at her parents, they were acting weird. She tried to keep a serious face but she ended up cracking and just laughed. Her parents followed a few seconds later. Elsa banged on the table, laughing really hard. She hit her spoon and a serving of mashed potatoes hit a servant on his nose. The trio cracked up even more. The servant shook his head, mumbling about not getting paid enough. Elsa just pointed at him and laughed harder.

"CUT!"

2-Diaper Attack

Elsa was in her room, baby Anna crawling and doing baby stuff. She tried to take Elsas pencils but Elsa moved them out of reach. To keep them out of little Annas reach, Elsa moved further toward the middle of her bed. Anna didn't like it and started shouting in baby talk. Elsa rolled her eyes, throwing a small pillow at Anna. "Hush up buttmunch." It worked and Elsa was able to draw in peace. Little Anna started giggling for god knew what reason. Elsa went to look and see what Anna was doing when a dirty diaper flew and smacked her right in the face. Elsa shrieked and threw it off her. "EW GROSS GOD NO MY MOUTH WAS OPEN AND EVERYTHING!" Anna just kept giggling. Elsa ran to the bathroom and swore under her breath as she washed herself off.

"CUT!"

3-Gift From The Birds

Elsa was outside, sketching the garden by the east side of the castle wall. Anna, as usual, was annoying her with questions that had obvious answers. Elsa just ignored her as usual. "Elsa come on play with me! It's such a pretty day! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

Elsa pushed her away. "Go play by yourself!" She stood and walked over to a tree, sitting underneath it. "Annoying kid," Elsa mumbled. She heard a bird squawk and looked up, only to have a big cord shit land in between her eyes. "AW WHAT THE GRUNGE THAT'S NASTY OH MY GOD!" Elsa flailed and ran inside to wash off as Anna rolled on the ground laughing.

"CUT!"

4-Faceplant

Anna ran down the stairs, heading to the dungeon. She wanted to see her sister, no matter what her parents said. They tried to tell Anna that Elsa would only hurt her again and there was nothing she could do about it but Anna was being hopeful and optimistic. "ELSAAAAAAA~" She sang as she skipped down the steps.

Elsas eyes turned toward the cell doors, expecting to see her sister sticking her face in between the bars as usual.

"ELSAAAA~" Anna sang again. "I'm coming to see you! ELSAA_AAAAHH!" Anna missed a step and tumbled down the stairs, face planting in front of Elsas cell.

Elsa blinked the burst out laughing.

"I'm…I'm okay everybody!" Anna stood, stumbled and face planted again, unconscious on the stone floor. Elsa just laughed more

"CUT!"

* * *

**_Just the first of my wing it blooper scenes that I wanna do. I'll have some more later on :)_**


	15. Blooper Reel Two

5-Well That Happened

Elsa was in the dressing room, getting ready for her coronation. Anna burst in, covered in mud and and leaves. "What happened to you?"

"A pig, a pie. Well not a pig pie but a pig and a pie. Oh and the ocean."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and get dressed for my coronation." She shoved Anna into the closet. "And come out of the closet when you're done."

Anna giggled. "Oh, I'll come out of the closet alright," she grinned, ruffling through dresses. "How about I come out of the closet…" Anna started as she dressed in a gown," IN THIS!" She jumped out of the closet wearing a purple and green dress with gawdy poofy sleeves that made Anna look like she was just a dress with a head and giant arms.

Elsa blinked and stifled her giggles. "No. That's tacky. Find something else." she solved Anna back in the closet.

"Oooooh~ What about this!" Anna sprang out a few moments later, wearing a hideous orange gown that was gigantically poofy nearly everywhere. Her eyes were barely visible over the rim of the frill on the high collar. "Where did you get this?!"

"It was a gift from one of those ridiculously big countries."

Anna giggled. "Oh look! My hips are here, my hips are there! Oh pardon my behind young man, I didn't mean to knock you down!" She giggle in a ridiculous older woman voice. Elsa covered her mouth and her giggles. "I can barely fit through the doorway!" Anna swayed her hips again, accidentally bumping Elsa.

Elsa fell back into the dresser, a vase with flowers falling and the water splashing over Elsa. "Guh!" She sputtered, moving her wet bangs from her face.

Anna covered her mouth. "Elsa! Oh I'm so so-MMFF!"

Elsa smirked, stuffing the frilly dress in Annas mouth. "Just go get changed from that."

Anna spat out the dress and bounced off, tripping over the many petticoats. She tripped and fell against the dressing area, pulling the curtain down and ending up rolled up in it as she rolled into the area. Anna just laughed as Elsa shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"CUT!"

6-I Don't Dance

Elsa watched as the lanky duke of Weseltown offered her to dance. "I don't dance. But my sister does."

"Lucky you," said the duke as he grabbed Annas arm.

"Oh no no no, Elsa!" Anna grabbed her sisters hand as she was pulled away. "I'm not doing this alone!"

Elsa blinked as she was yanked onto the dance floor, going rigid. the duke danced like a chicken around her and Anna, asking why the gates were closed. Elsa blinked. "Because we wanted to be safe from your bad dancing," she muttered. Anna heard her and giggled. Elsa sighed heavily and decided to let loose. she spun around and did the sprinkler, followed by the robot and charleston. As the music picked up, Elsa moved like a belly dancer and turned to Anna, who was staring at her.

"You don't dance?"

Elsa abruptly went rigid again, feeling eyes on her. "Uh, yeah…I don't dance…" She slunk back to where she was standing before. "Idiot," she mumbled to herself with a facepalm.

"CUT!"

7-This Power Just Made Me Laugh Anyway

"Let the blood flow red, this power just..made me," Elsa cracked up laughing, "laugh anyway! Pffft, hahahahahaaaaa!"

"CUT! From the top Elsa!"

Elsa calmed herself. "Sorry . I'll do it better next time!" Elsa replied, picking up her coronation cape and putting it back on.

"Make them bow scene 1, take 2! And action!" The little black and white thingy snapped down and started the reshoot.

Elsa walked up the mountain. "Let the blood flow red. This power just made me laugh," Elsa snickered," anyway…Gahahahaaaaa!" Elsa doubled per laughing. "Who wrote that line?! Seriously!"

"CUT!" There were a few more takes, but finally Elsa made it to the end high note.

"Let the blood flow reeeeeeeed!" She smirked and looked to the camera. "This power just made me laugh anyway!" She walked inside her palace with a sarcastic chuckle and slammed the doors, but her hysterical laughter could still be heard.

"CUT!"


	16. Blooper Reel Three

8-Wardrobe Malfunction

Elsa was bored in her black palace so she called her tailor to see what outfits were done. the tailor told her which ones were done and took Elsa to see them. Elsas eyes caught on one that was black on top, had red sleeves and a black skirt with red trim and a few translucent strips of violet on it. Elsa liked it, so she put it on. It fit perfectly. Elsa nodded her approval and dismissed the tailor, studying herself in the mirror. "I really do like it. The sleeves are light, the top is velvet and the skirt is silk. Good combination." Elsa left her dressing room and walked down the stairs. She stepped on the skirt a little and as she walked forward the entire skirt tore front he dress, leaving just the torso part. Elsa, shocked, let out a slight shriek and covered herself. "WARDROBE!" She shouted as she ran back into her dressing room, blushing madly.

"CUT!"

9-Deep Shit

Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna sang about coming home.

"I think maybe you should know," Anna fidgeted.

"Whatever you say," Elsa crossed her arms.

"Arendelle is drowning in deep…shit," Anna blinked.

Elsa stared then burst out laughing. "Arendelle is drowning in shit? I didn't do that!"

Anna blinked then realized what she said and burst out laughing.

"Who clogged the sewer system this time?!" Elsa fell on her ass laughing.

"CUT!"

10-Svens Perfume

Anna and Kristoff were walking along, going to see who Kristoff said were his friends the love experts. They stopped when Sven made some strange noises.

"Hey Sven, you okay buddy?" Kristoff asked.

"He looks…bloated," Anna tilted her head.

"It's probably just the wind. It is blowing his fur up. He's just fluffy looking right now." Kristoff shrugged. They kept walking and stopped at a steam geyser so they could warm up. They heard weird noise and looked to Sven, who now looked better and happier. The two blinked and shrugged. A few seconds later, Kristoff started coughing and gagging, shortly followed by Anna. "Oh god Sven! That's…oh god! Air! Air! What is air!" Kristoff kneeled over, gagging and shot a glare at Sven.

"You're going to kill us all Sven!" Anna exclaimed as she dramatically fell, holding her hand to the sky. "Tell my sister, she's a buttmunch…" Anna pretended to die while Sven seemed to laugh.

"CUT!"

11-Hans Dismount

Hans and his men had reached Elsas palace, looking at it with awe and disgust. "She's here men! But remember, we're here for Princess Anna!" They all got off horseback, with the exception of Hans. He was stuck somehow. He tried multiple times to get up only to have the saddle actually start sliding sideways. "Hey what the?!" With a hit to his skull, Hans was now sitting on the saddle, which was now upside down so that the bottom straps were on the horses back and he was seeing the horses stomach.

Elsa watched from her balcony and giggled. "Don't think I'd let you look cool coming after me." She whispered as she tossed a bottle of glue under her bed.

"CUT!"

12-Elsas Entertainment

Elsa had sassed Hans after he came to talk to her, which gave some small measure of amusement. But now she was bored again. With a sigh, she looked to the guard at her cell door. "Hey dude," she nodded her head at him. "I have a question."

"What is it your majesty?"

With a smirk, Elsa used her will to control the guard. She took control of his arm and made him punch himself in the face. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" She smirked. Another guard showed up,b ut Elsa was only getting started with her fun. "Hey, other dude." She took control of him too, stripping him into his underwear and making him do pin up poses. "Nice moves." The guard who was hitting himself found he had no choice but to follow th either one, stripping and posing as well. Elsa laughed. "This power just made me laugh anyway," she grinned.

"CUT!"

"Oh come on! I'm just trying to entertain myself!"

13-Strike

Elsa had covered the courtyard in a thin layer of water and frozen blood to make a crimson colored ice skating rink for her citizens. She had finished her business alone in the den and went out, looking for her sister. When she didn't see Anna, she shrugged and began skating on her heels. "I got skills," Elsa nodded. "Yep, I gots the skills." She skated along, rather content. She heard a few shouts and looked over to see a reindeer, with a blonde guy holding his tail, then Anna holding the blonde guys waist, coming at her. "what in the world!?" Elsa tried to skate away as fast as she could but the train of clumsiness hit her and she fell in the fountain. She sputtered and got out of the water, lifting wet bangs from her face. "You'r win for it now." The three tried to take off but Elsa made them spin around and land in the fountain she was forced into. Elsa laughed. "Strike."

* * *

**_Enjoying these impromptu bloopers? I am :) Though this one will close off my fanfiction to start on my D.I.D fic_**

**_But I do have plans for a sequel to this, so just sit tight guys while that plot line is thought through ok? Thanks 3_**


End file.
